


Graffi

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni corpo racconta una storia.<br/>Ogni cicatrice è un sillaba e la nostra pelle la sua tela.<br/>Così Bruce Wayne ha sempre vissuto, così Selina Kyle ha sempre combattuto.<br/>E nell'idioma della guerra due cuori si sono trovati: compresi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perché il dolore non chiede e non regala

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Perché il dolore non chiede e non regala**

 

  
  
**#1 graffio. Sigillo**  
  
E' una tomba vuota quella su cui posi lo sguardo.  
E' un vallo che ha inghiottito ogni traccia d'amore, lasciandoti addosso la coperta gelida e impietosa del rimpianto.  
Il vento è un sussurro caldo sulle tue braccia, il Wayne Manor un gigante di pietra e legno, la bellezza sfiorita d'una vecchia puttana senza più anima e senza più sostanza.  
Sospiri, lasciando che siano le lacrime di Alfred a bagnare per ultime quel sepolcro, accostandoti alla sua lapide solo quando il sole è già una liquida marea d'arancione e rosso all'orizzonte.  
Abbassi le palpebre, l'oscurità della notte una degna compagna per un viaggio lungo il sentiero delle speranze abortite e dei dolori mai sanati.  
"Mi dispiace..." sussurri nell'aere "mi dispiace, Bruce."  
Percorri l'incisione del suo nome con la punta delle dita, serrando gli occhi.  
Non meriti alcun encomio, perché di tutti i suoi alleati sei stata la più ipocrita, la più falsa.  
Sei stata un gatto opportunista e spietato, una femmina egoista e una donna innamorata.  
Una stupida dal cuore spaccato.  
  
 **#2 graffio. Consapevolezza**  
  
Blake ti fruga lo sguardo, ma trova solo un'orbita morta.  
"E' la prima volta che vieni qui?"  
Non perde la posizione il cucciolo di pipistrello e considera già il Manor l'eredità di un padre che non ha mai avuto.  
Storni lo sguardo, fissandolo sul cielo incredibilmente terso e azzurro.  
 _A Bruce sarebbe piaciuta una giornata così._ pensi distrattamente, ignorando il giovane poliziotto.  
"Selina...rispondimi."  
"Agente Blake..."  
"Non sono più nella polizia."  
Riporti i tuoi occhi sul suo viso, scorgendo una sottile linea di qualcos'altro.  
E' orgoglio.  
E' coraggio e volontà, protervia e determinazione.  
E' la pupilla contratta di un pipistrello che a Gotham aveva dato tutto, salvo poi morirne.  
Sorridi, raccogliendoti i capelli in un nodo durissimo e stretto.  
"I gatti vanno e vengono da dove vogliono, dovresti saperlo...uccellino."  
John alza un sopracciglio, domandandosi e scegliendo poi di tacere.  
Alle tue spalle, l'ultimo seme di una primavera che si era fatta aspettare fin troppo.  
  
 **#3 graffio. Tempesta**  
  
 _"Sta arrivando una tempesta, Signor. Wayne."_  
  
Pareva quasi una profezia.  
Gliel'avevi detto tra la seta di un vestito troppo elegante e l'odore stordente della ricchezza.  
Ti aveva sorriso Wayne, catturandoti in un ballo che era più una sfida tra due vecchi nemici.  
Ti aveva sorriso e ti aveva braccato, trovandoti fastidiosa e curiosa.  
Fastidiosa e affascinante.  
Un tuono aveva sfogato tutta la sua violenza contro le mura della casa, la voce di Gotham che urlava ancora il suo nome.  
Percuoteva il suolo Gotham, battendo i suoi pugni su quella Vita che, implacabile, si era portata via il suo figlio più bello.  
Avevi accostato la fronte al vetro della finestra, riflettendoti in mille lacrime d'acqua e cristallo.  
Era il volto piangente d'una donna disillusa e ferita quello che ti rimandavano i tuoi occhi, una gatta senza più dimora o speranza alcuna.  
  
 _"Sta arrivando una tempesta, Signor. Wayne."_  
  
Già, una tempesta.  
Peccato solo che tu ne fossi stata colpita per prima e ora non fosse rimasto molto del tuo cuore, se non una cavità vuota e inutilizzabile.  
Le ultime gocce d'una pioggia che avevano sciolto ogni tuo vincolo, ogni tuo muro.  
Ogni tuo sentimento: compreso l'amore per un pipistrello che era ombra e fumo.  
  
 **#4 graffio. Solitudine**  
  
Sei sola.  
Jen se ne è andata il giorno prima, tra le mani una nuova identità e sul volto una nuova storia, tutta da vivere.  
Sei rimasta e ora trovi conforto solo nel freddo abbraccio d'una lapide che gronda il denso veleno della colpa.  
E' un respiro spezzato, quasi un singhiozzo, quello con cui saluti il cielo estivo, il pigro frinire dei grilli una delicata musica di sottofondo.  
E' notte quando un pipistrello esce dalla sua tana e ti sfiora i capelli, poggiandosi sulla cima del sepolcro.  
Lo squadri sospettosa e ti regala uno sguardo famelico quel piccolo topo nerastro, tra i denti dischiusi brandelli di carne e sangue.  
"Tu..." sibili all'aria immota "non dovresti essere qui."  
Inclina il capo e spiega le ali il pipistrello, volandoti vicino e poi scomparendo, inghiottito dall'oscurità della tenuta di Villa Wayne.  
E' un attimo, breve quanto l'eco dei tuoi pensieri, un frammento di realtà scomposto e tagliente.  
"Speravo di trovarti qui."  
E il mondo si era zittito all'improvviso.


	2. Smettere di sanguinare

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.  


  
**Smettere di sanguinare**

  
**#5 graffio. Volontà**  
  
Era un uomo divorato dal rimorso quello che avevi incontrato tra le sale del Manor.  
Era un uomo dalla barba lunga e dagli occhi assenti dei morti.  
Era un involucro danneggiato e spento, pelle di uomo e nucleo ribollente di fiera.  
Il primo schiaffo l'aveva bruciato come una frustata, lasciando stordita persino te.  
Il secondo l'aveva fatto arretrare, rendendoti più audace.  
Al terzo, ti aveva fermato.  
"Figlio di puttana."  
Sorride Bruce, intrappolandoti i polsi e regalandoti un'occhiata pregna di calore.  
"Graffi ancora a quanto vedo, Selina."  
"Ti ho seppellito."  
Annuisce e non allenta la presa.  
"Ti ho ricordato."  
Tace questa volta, liberandoti le mani.  
"Ti ho pianto."  
"Lo so."  
"Sei un fottuto bastardo fortunato, Wayne."  
E sulle tue labbra si perde ogni altra replica.  
Ogni altra ferita.  
  
 **#6 graffio. Contraddizione**  
  
"Questa quando te la sei fatto?"  
Si stira languidamente Bruce, socchiudendo gli occhi e carezzandoti la nuca.  
"Harvey Dent."  
Sfiori il cordolo biancastro d'uno sfregio che era memoria e sale, percorrendo con le dita la curva della gamba, fino al ginocchio.  
"Deve aver fatto male."  
"Un po'. Mi ha reso quasi zoppo, d'altronde."  
Sorridi, scivolandogli addosso e blandendo i suoi sensi di uomo e bestia.  
"Non parlo della ferita."  
Wayne assume uno sguardo interdetto, aumentando la stretta sui tuoi fianchi.  
Fuori è quasi l'alba e una sbavatura uggiosa si dirama nel cielo, vene e arterie di una città che conosce solo la spietata lingua della strada.  
Ti inclini verso il suo viso, lasciando che sia la sua bocca a cercare la grana sottile del collo e lì mordere, un marchio e una medaglia.  
"Parlo di _lei_."  
Non replica subito il pipistrello, ma segue il filo vischioso d'un amplesso appena consumato.  
Sospiri sulle sue labbra, sciogliendoti tra braccia che sono una mappa di battaglie perse e poi vinte e infine perse ancora, cicatrici che parlano di lui - di voi.  
Sospiri e lasci che sia il suo corpo a rispondere, fugando ogni dubbio.  
Infrangendo ogni catena.  
  
E' già calato il sole quando decidete di partire, scomparso oltre un ventaglio di stelle e nembi fumosi.  
Hai un biglietto in mano e un sorriso un po' sciocco sul volto, la mimica d'una felicità da sempre cercata e desiderata.  
"Pronta?"  
Annuisci, seguendo Bruce oltre le mura di Gotham e lì lasciandola, madre e carnefice.  
Annuisci e ti lasci domare da un nastro di buio e sangue che sarà anche la sutura del tuo cuore: la cucitura d'un mondo spezzato.  
  
 **#7 graffio. Abitudine**  
  
Scricchiola una foglia sotto di te, tingendo il cielo d'una sfumatura rossastra.  
Ciondoli i piedi oltre il bordo della finestra, assaggiando il sapore dell'alba.  
Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire ti ritrovi a pensare tra un gesto e l'altro, le gambe unite e le mani poggiate sullo spazio ristretto del davanzale.  
Il mondo non cambia poi tanto a testa in giù, sebbene del tuo non si possa dire altrettanto.  
Chiudi gli occhi e rallenti il ritmo dei tuoi respiri, concentrandoti.  
Uno...due...tre.  
Balzi sul tetto vicino, rotolando come un guscio chiuso.  
Ti rialzi il pochi secondi, cominciando a correre ed a saltare da un edificio all'altro, l'adrenalina una scossa purissima e inebriante.  
Atterri poi sul terrazzo del vostro albergo, risalendo lungo la grondaia e stabilendoti sulla sommità dell'edificio.  
L'aria tiepida ti sfiora la pelle, incollandoti i capelli neri alla nuca.  
"Finalmente sei arrivata."  
Sobbalzi, incontrando lo sguardo divertito di Bruce.  
"Tu...come diavolo..."  
Alza un mano, sventolando un sacchetto e due bicchieri.  
"Sono pur sempre Batman, non ricordi?"  
  
 _"Il problema è che quando fai quello che devi, non ti lasciano più fare quello che vuoi."_  
  
La verità e che te n'eri accorta un poco alla volta.  
Ti sorprendevi fissarlo nel mezzo della notte, ascoltando il suo respiro e indossando la sua camicia.  
Ridevi alle sue battute e condividevi il tuo passato con il suo, uno spazzolino in bocca e la rassicurante quotidianità di un'abitudine ripetuta.  
Si era aperto un buco nel tuo cuore e bruciava più d'ogni altra cosa.  
Si schiudeva quel pugno di fibre e cavità, quasi un fiore di carne e sangue.  
Si schiudeva e mostrava, orgoglioso, i petali nerastri d'un amore che era una condanna e un'assoluzione.  
  
"Ho del gelato: crema e biscotto. Lo vuoi?"  
Gli getti un'occhiata divertita, avvicinandoti e frugando nella busta della gelateria.  
"Ho anche i caffè. Ovviamente ho fatto aggiungere la nocciola nel tuo."  
Afferri i due cucchiaini e ti siedi, allungandogliene uno e invitandolo al tuo fianco.  
"Sarebbe questa la sua idea di colazione, Mr. Wayne?"  
Bruce apre la vaschetta e ridacchia, bevendo un sorso di caffè.  
"Sarebbe questa la sua idea di 'attività fisica', Signorina Kyle?"  
"Touché." replichi sorridendo, il sole un fascio luminoso oltre le rade nubi che rivestono il cielo di Firenze.  
Per alcuni minuti vi limitate a mangiare in silenzio, scoprendo l'idioma intimo e privato dei vostri corpi, un quieto comunicare attraverso i gesti e la mimica del volto.  
E' già in movimento Firenze quando la consapevolezza ti colpisce, un cozzo che strappa ed a cui appartiene una lucidità improvvisa.  
  
 _"Sono una ragazza che sa adattarsi, Mr. Wayne."_  
  
Bruce è un profilo elegante e limpido alla tua sinistra, un cucchiaino tra le labbra socchiuse e la posa rilassata del predatore sfamato.  
Ti rifletti nei suoi occhi, sorridente e serena.  
Sorridente e felice.  
  
 _"Tu sei molto più di questo."_  
  
Divori lo spazio che vi separa, baciandogli una tempia e carezzandogli le vertebre flessibili della schiena.  
Si irrigidisce un attimo Bruce, il ricordo di Bane una frattura che reca ormai più segni nello spirito che nel corpo.  
"E questo per cosa era?" ti domanda sornione.  
 _Per tutte le volte chi mi hai salvato. Per tutte le volte che mi hai amato. Per aver creduto in me. Per avermi perdonato. Per esserci stato e per esserci ancora._ vorresti rispondere, ma ti limiti a scuotere la testa, poggiando la fronte nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Chissà cosa direbbero i tuoi nemici a Gotham se ti vedessero così, un paio di infradito ai piedi e come arma un terribile cucchiaino da dessert."  
Si apre in una risata scanzonata il pipistrello, facendola rotolare nell'aere e lasciando che si riverberi nel tuo petto.  
Scorrono le sue dita tra i tuoi capelli, un guerriero mai veramente domato.  
E' libero Bruce Wayne.  
E' libero e guarda al domani con occhi d'uomo e compagno, la gelida disciplina del sicario e del giustiziere un macchia sul fondo di quelle iridi artiche.  
E' un bambino che ha, finalmente, sconfitto il suo mostro.  
Un uomo che ha imparato a vivere, ad amare: al fianco d'una gatta irriverente e bellissima.


	3. Tombe vuote, tombe piene

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.  


**Tombe vuote, tombe piene**

  
**#8 graffio. Equilibrio**  
  
Il tempo vi era scivolato tra le dita come grani di una clessidra.   
Eravate partiti una notte d'agosto e di Gotham non era rimasto altro che un punto suppurante alle vostre spalle.   
Firenze vi aveva subito accolto, omaggiandovi con le luci soffuse del tramonto e il brusio rassicurante di futuro che aveva già il vostro odore.   
Avevate assaggiato il sapore della vostra pelle, tra respiri spezzati e cosce dischiuse, conoscendovi attraverso il buio che si addensava nella vostra anima.   
Vi eravate amati con la forza e la disperazione dei perdenti e dei reietti, di coloro che hanno sentito bruciare la Vita sulla propria carne e ne portano ancora le cicatrici.   
Vi eravate così amati...  
  
"Madre..."  
E' un uggiolio tremante quello che ti raggiunge le orecchie, la pioggia una densa nebbiolina di ricordi e gelo.   
"Forse è meglio se rientriamo, comincia..."  
Alzi una mano in segno di resa, ma le tue gambe non accennano un passo.   
"Ti prego..."  
  
Quanto sei egoista, Selina?  
Eri nata e cresciuta tra le strade di Gotham e quelle di Firenze ti avevano reso madre, ma nulla in te era cambiato davvero.   
Vi eravate leccati le ferite a vicenda tu e Bruce, riempendo i vuoti che il dolore aveva lasciato in voi.   
Vi eravate sostenuti a vicenda, anche quando del pipistrello era rimasta solo un'ombra pallida e un po' meno inquietante.   
L'avevi amato per quello che era: un paradosso e un uomo.   
L'avevi amato e quello strappo ti aveva portato via il cuore: di nuovo.   
  
"Lasciami sola Christian, per favore."  
"Ma..."  
"Lasciami. Sola."  
E' grande Christian, un maschio dalle geometrie simmetriche e dal sorriso aperto di chi non ha mai conosciuto la perdita.   
E' grande e ti riempe di una strana sensazione, l'appagamento di una maternità cercata e tanto voluta.   
E' grande e non discute quel cucciolo che possiede i tuoi occhi, perché conosce fin troppo bene le nature implacabili dei suoi genitori.   
Conosce e non domanda, poiché ha la stessa intelligenza acuta del padre.   
Lo stesso istinto di sopravvivenza della madre.   
  
Quando si allontana, lo fa con un ultimo abbraccio, l'affetto di un figlio e la comprensione di un uomo.   
La pioggia è aumentata d'intensità e per il tuo vecchio corpo non può che significare una polmonite, con tutto il suo corollario.   
Chini il capo sulla sua lapide, piangendo su di una tomba - questa volta - davvero piena di tutto.   
"Bruce..." sussurri nell'aere .  
Non ci sono scuse da fare questa volta, perché le ha sciolte tutte sulla sua lingua di predatore e compagno.   
Non ci sono frasi adatte, perché quando ti strappi il cuore puoi solo sanguinare in silenzio.   
Non c'è nulla, se non il rumore assordante dei tuoi battiti sincopati.   
  
Tum tum. Tum tum. Tum tum.   
  
Va troppo in fretta, lo sai.   
Corre e corre, inseguendo una chimera di bruma e notte.   
Corre e corre e non trova pietà mentre ricordi.   
  
_Un tetto e una caccia._  
 _Un tetto e un desiderio nascosto, malcelato dai suoi gesti._  
 _Un tetto e un bacio dal sapore umido di una sfida sul filo di lama._  
 _"Gatta."_  
 _"Pipistrello."_  
  
Apri la bocca in cerca d'aria, artigliandoti il petto.   
E' una risatina nervosa quella che ti sfugge dalle labbra spalancate, l'ironia della tragedia.   
Il dramma di una corsa che è al suo ultimo giro.   
  
_"Hai i capelli grigi, Bruce."_  
 _Una risata, un gesto distratto._  
 _"Aggiungono fascino."_  
 _"Stiamo invecchiando eh, Mr. Wayne?"_  
  
Sbatti la nuca contro il marmo della lapide, contraendo il viso in una smorfia.   
Cristo ti ritrovi a pensare fa un male cane, Bruce.   
  
_"Cos'hai?"_  
 _"Niente."_  
 _Menzogna. Inganno. Amore._  
 _"Bruce...non sei tu l'esperto truffatore in questa famiglia."_  
 _Un sorriso, un bacio._  
 _"No, hai ragione Selina. Sono solo...stanco."_  
  
Tum tum tumtumtum tum.   
  
Ha smesso di piovere e i tuoi occhi si sono fatti opachi, spenti.   
"Sono un'inguaribile egoista, Bruce." mormori a fatica "Alla fine, sono sempre stata quel misero gatto randagio che hai raccolto alle porte dell'apocalisse di Bane."  
  
" _Finché morte non vi separi."_  
  
Tumtumtumtum tum tum tumtum tum.   
  
Era una favola che poteva protrarsi per poche notti quella tra te e il pipistrello, invece era durata anni.   
Era durata il tempo di una vita assieme e di un figlio, il tempo di veder Gotham crescere ancora e sorgere un altro pipistrello.   
Il tempo d'invecchiare e litigare, il tempo d'amare e il tempo di ricordare.   
  
_"Sì, stanno decisamente meglio su di te quelle perle."_  
  
Lo sfiori con i polpastrelli quel filo di passato e promesse, sapendo che ti troveranno - _vi_ troveranno - esattamente come avevate vissuto.   
  
_"Resta."_  
  
Il cielo ruggisce un'ultima volta, la zampata del leone morente.   
Ti colpisce poi come un pugno quel nastro di luce e azzurro, una lama oltre il grumo convulso che erano le nuvole.   
Sorridi.   
  
_E' passata la tempesta, Signor. Wayne._ pensi tra un respiro e l'altro. _E' passata._   
  
Tum.  
  
Sorridi.  
  
Silenzio.   
  
Giace qui ora un pipistrello brutale e spezzato, tra le braccia il suo gatto più bello.   
E' passata davvero la tempesta, Signor. Wayne.   
Questa volta, per sempre. 


End file.
